A Week's Grace
by Sawyer521
Summary: While training his Pokemon. A girl shows up and offers Jack to sample a potion. He takes the potion and something happens to him. Which will make him bond with his Pokemon easier... A Sequal to Bonding Night Rated M for Future Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

A Week's Grace

By Sawyer521

I slumped my cap over my eyes and closed my eyes. We were in the forest and I was training my Pokémon for the upcoming gym battle. I decided they could use a break, so I let them play around in the opening that was nearby while I'll rest myself.

I heard rustling in the bushes and a sound that sounded like pots and pans clanging together. I straightened my cap and got up. I walk towards the noise and then it suddenly stop. I lean forward to the bush, trying to poke my head through the bush to see what's on the other side.

"Hi!" shouted a girl who has stuck her head through the bush. I let out a yell and fell backwards.

"Oh sorry!" she said as she came around the bushes and helped me out. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I said as I dusted myself off.

"My name's Kate." She said smiling.

"I'm Jack." I said, I held out my hand and she shook it. "So what brings you out here?"

"Well…I was looking for ingredients." She said.

"Ingredients for what?" I asked.

"A magic potion." She whispers in my ear.

"A magic potion?" I said with confusing.

She nods with excitement.

"I know!" she shouts. "It's pretty awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. "Well, I should get back training my Pokémon."

"Ooooh." She said. "Can I see them?"

"Yeah, sure." I said as I led her to the opening.

As I entered the opening, Timburr was showing off to Mienshao by juggling his log. She clapped when he caught it in his hand.

"Impressive." I said as I clapped as well.

He looks at me with embarrassment and smiles.

"Awww, how cute." Kate said as she rushes up to Mienshao and gives her a hug. "You have a Mienshao!"

I heard a swooping sound and turned around. Unfezant landed behind me.

"Hello, Unfezant." I said as I stroke her head. She rubs my hand as I stroke her. "Very nice landing."

Kate releases Mienshao from her hug and rushes to meet Unfezant. "You have an Unfezant too!" she shouts as she starts to stroke Unfezant head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were…" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as Unfezant used air cutter on her. It narrowly misses cutting her shirt.

"Yeah…" I said. "She doesn't like being handle by other people."

"I'll try and keep that in mind." She said. Just then, Dewott, Buizel and Lilligant walk into the opening. Dewott and Buizel looked wet. There was a lake nearby, so they must have had a dip to relax.

She lets out a gasp and rushes up to meet all three of them.

"You have a Dewott, Buizel and a Lilligant!" she shouts. "You're so lucky!"

"Don't you have a Pokémon?" I asked her.

"Uhhh…" she hesitated. "Want to try out that magic potion?"

"Depends on what it does…" I said.

"It's a secret." She said as she gave me a wink. "Just let me get the ingredient and I'll make some."

"Can't wait…" I mumbled as I slumped against a tree.

I watched her set up a fire and a tiny table. She pulled out a couple of ingredients and placed them in a saucepan. She adds a little bit of water, which I made Dewott supply. She finishes it off with a little pinch of some sort of powder.

She sprinkles the powder in and the saucepan lights up with a green light. A green smoke rises up from the saucepan. Kate smiles as she places the saucepan on the table.

"Now we got to wait two hours." She said. "You want to put out the fire."

I nodded and twist my head to Dewott. "Dewott, use water gun please?" I said.

She puts out the flame and we waited.

Finally two hours were up and the sun was already setting. I decided to set up camp and I set up my tent and spent the rest of the time inside it.

"Alright, it's ready." She called to me. I groan as I pulled myself out of the tent and to the table. My Pokémon followed behind me as we crowded around the table.

She pours the potion into a small vial and hands it to me.

"This should make you feel pretty good." She says.

I held the vial to my eyes. The potion was green and was giving off some sort of glow. I let out a sigh and put the vial to my lips and downed the potion.

It tasted like sour and it made my mouth pucker up.

"So…" she said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling pretty good." I said. "It might have taken affect…" I stopped and my eyes snapped open. My head started to pound and I felt my legs give way as I collapse to the ground.

I must of have blacked out as I was looking towards the sky with Kate and my Pokémon looking over me.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "What happened?"

"Raise your hands." She said. "And you'll find out."

I raised my hands. But they weren't my hands. They were paws. Coated in a blue fur. I raised my head to see I have shrunken and I was wearing a blue dress like cloth over my waist.

Attached to it were two scallops. I wiggled my black feet. I felt my face, I had grown whiskers and my ears were on top of my head. I felt something move behind me and I felt behind my back.

I grabbed onto a thick, flat wriggling object behind me. I sat up and turned, I had grown an otter like tail. I got up and I awkwardly try to move myself, I nearly fell over again but Dewott put me around her shoulder.

"Can you take me to the lake?" I asked her.

She nodded and we walked to the lake.

I shuffled to the water and looked down. My reflection looked back at me, but it wasn't me. It was a Dewott. I grabbed my face again and felt at the whiskers. They were real.

I moved away from the water and looked back to my Pokémon; they were staring back at me. Kate was stroking her chin.

I soon found myself rocking back and forth beneath a tree, with my Pokémon trying their best to comfort me.

"Jack." Kate said. "You should calm down."

"Calm down!" I yelled at her. "I'm a Dewott! How can I calm down when I just have been turned into a Pokémon!"

"It's not a big deal." She said.

"You can change me back right…?" I asked her.

"Well…" she said. "I must of have made a mistake with the ingredients. So I think I can make an antidote."

She got out this tiny book and she began flicking through it.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Oh, just my potion book…" she muttered as she continued flicking through it.

"She's weird." Said a voice beside me.

"Yeah, tell me about it…" I muttered. I turned my head to see Dewott next to me.

"Wait a minute…" I said. "Did you just talk?"

"I didn't." Kate said as she flipped through the book.

"Wait..." Dewott said. "You can understand me."

"Yeah…" I said. "I can."

Dewott clamps her hands to her mouth and begins jumping up and down.

"Uhhh, Kate." I said. "I can understand Dewott."

"Well you are a Pokémon." She said. "You should be able to understand them."

She stops on a page and begins to skim through it.

"Here it is." She said.

"The antidote?" I asked.

"No, the potion I made." She said as she turned the book to me and showed me a picture. "The transforming potion."

"Is there anything about an antidote?" I asked.

"Let me see." She said as she scrolls through it. "Here it is."

She starts muttering to herself.

"Good news is." She said as she slammed the book shut and shoved it into her pocket. "I can make it tomorrow."

"Really!" I said with a smile.

"Bad news is…" she said. "It takes a week for it to be fully ready."

My smile got wiped off my face and a slumped down.

"Oh hey." Said she. "Cheer up."

I let out a sigh and got up.

"I'm going to bed…" I muttered. "Wake me up in the morning…"

I walked to my tent and zipped it opened and walked in. I let out a sigh as I dropped into my sleeping bag and ducked inside.

"This will be a hard week…" I muttered as I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes; I quickly sat up and looked at my hands, hoping that it was all just a dream. Sadly, my hands were still a pair of black paws. I let out a sigh and crashed back down onto my sleeping bag.

"Why did this have to happen?" I mumbled to myself.

I heard my tent zipper and I sat back up. Dewott poked her head in and smiled.

"Hey, Jack." She said. "You want to come for an early morning swim with me?"

"Yeah…" I said as I let out a yawn. "I'll come…"

I climbed to my feet and walked out of my tent and zipped it closed. I followed behind Dewott who was looked pretty happy for some reason. We got to the lake and I sat down at the edge. Dewott took a running dive into the lake and disappeared under the surface.

I dipped my feet into the water and let out a sigh of relief. The water soaked into my feet made me feel relaxed and made me briefly forget that I was a Dewott.

I felt something grab my ankles and I let out a small yell as I was dragged underwater. The cold water made me gasped and I took in a mouthful of water. I looked at my attacker. It was Dewott and she was smiling at me.

I frowned and swam to the surface. I spat out the water and took a huge breath of air as Dewott popped up beside me. She had a big cheeky smile on her face.

"Isn't this great?" she asked as she began to swim around me.

"I don't feel great…" I grumbled. "Being turned into a Pokémon can give you a major shock."

"At least you can understand us now." She said.

"Well…" I said. "That is a good thing about being turned into one."

She stopped swimming and came up to my face.

"And… it's a good thing you're a Dewott…" she said.

"And why is that…?" I asked her before she placed her lips onto mine. She wrapped her arms around me and we kissed, our feet touched the sand and we just stood there, kissing each other.

Dewott broke the kiss and a trail of saliva connected our lips.

"Because it makes loving you, a lot easier." She said as she brought her hand down to my crotch and began to rub it.

I began panting hard as I felt my member began to harden.

Dewott smiled and placed her hand on the tip and rubbed it with her fingertips.

"Ever since that night…" she muttered. "I always wanted to do this again… but by ourselves…"

She slowly slid down my body and then dived underwater. I felt her mouth engulf my member and I cringe from the warmth of her mouth. I felt her slowly sucking it, rubbing the base with her paw.

I placed my paw on her head and began to stroke her head. I felt her body shake as I felt her mouth released my member and she burst to the surface and started to pant.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded and she walked to the shore. She leaned over and pulled her skirt up and lifted her tail up, exposing her slit.

I moved behind her and placed my member lightly on her slit.

"I'm going to enter slowly." I said. "So you don't scream and wake the others."

"Okay." She said and locked her eyes on me.

I slowly began to rub her slit; her juices seeped over the tip. She let out a moan.

"P-p-please don't tease me…" she said. "I-I-I want it now…"

I nodded and pressed the tip against her slit. It slowly opened and my tip entered her slit. She let out a quiet moan as I slowly entered her. Soon my member was engulfed by her wet slit.

She moaned as I began to slowly thrust into her.

"Oh…" she moaned. "Yes, just like that…"

Her walls closed onto my member as I continued to thrust.

"Oh… go harder…please…" she moaned after a few thrusts.

I nodded as I gripped her behind harder as I thrust into her with a bit more force.

She let out a moan as my member went into her. We got into rhythm and began going faster and harder. Soon, I decided to try a new position.

"Can you lie on your back, Dewott?" I asked her.

She nods and I pull out of her.

She slowly turns over and she spreads her legs.

I pressed my member to her slit and thrust hard into her.

She clamped her hands to her mouth and I heard a muffled moan.

I let out a moan as I felt her wet walls tighten against me. I laid my chest onto hers and I began to thrust more into her. Her moans echoed in my ears and I looked into her eyes. Our eyes locked and we began to kiss each other, as I thrust deep into her.

I felt my member tighten. I broke the kiss and began panting.

"I'm going to cum…" I moaned.

"Do whatever you want…" she moaned. "I don't care…"

I thrust harder into her and I felt my member ready to blow.

I pulled out and began stroking it. I felt my seed travel through my member and then spurt onto Dewott's face and chest. I let out a sigh.

Dewott touched the seed on her face and tasted some. "Salty…" she muttered.

I smiled. "You should clean yourself up before we head back."

She smiled and got up. "Good idea." She said as she dived underwater.

I walked back to shore and shook myself dry. Dewott followed behind me and shook herself dry. We walked back to the camp and found that Kate was awake and was holding a saucepan.

"There you are." She said. "I just finished the potion. Where have you two been?"

"Just had an early morning swim," I said as I winked at Dewott.

"It's good to see you are adapting to your new body." Kate said as she placed the saucepan down on her table. "You just got to wait a week now for the potion to be ready."

"I think I can manage." I said.

"You should go hang out with your Pokémon. Join in with them for a training session or something." She suggested.

"Good idea." I said. I turned to Dewott. "Let's wake up the others. Just because I'm a Dewott doesn't mean we can stop training."

"I can teach you some moves." She said. "You could help us train yourself."

"Would be nice to see the view of a battle from a Pokémon." I said as we walked off to wake the others.

After waking the others, we walked to the lake. It was a large space, perfect for a Pokémon battle.

Dewott taught me some moves I could use with my scallops.

It was me versus Dewott. Mienshao was the referee and the others sat down to watch.

We took our spaces and turned and face each other. I gripped my scallops in my hand and connected my eyes to Dewott's.

"You two ready?" Mienshao asked.

We both nodded.

"Fight!" she yelled.

I twirled my scallops in my paws and rushed towards Dewott. Our scallops connected and made a cling as we struggled against each other. I felt my arms losing and soon I was pushed back and I dropped my arms and panted. A bad mistake as Dewott used water gun against me and blasted me back.

I slid and rolled across the ground and came to a stop, I laid there while the world twirled around me.

"You alright, Jack!" Dewott called to me.

I dizzily climbed to my feet. "Oh, I'm fine." I said as I collapsed back down to the ground.

Mienshao rushed over and lifted me back up and placed my arm over her shoulder.

"I think that's enough battling for you." She said as she dragged me over to the side line.

I sat on Timburr's log and rubbed my head.

"You alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "Just a bit shaken up."

"You'll get used to it." He said as he turned his head to watch the next battle.

Me and Timburr sat together as we watched the girls battle it out till lunch time.

"Time for lunch!" I called out to the girls. I hopped off the log and began to walk to the camp.

They followed behind me and we came to the camp. Kate was sitting under a tree, reading that tiny book of hers. I walked to my bag and zipped it opened. I dived into my bag and searched for our lunch.

I found a container filled with berries and I pulled it out and placed it beside me. I didn't plan to stay in the forest for a week, so I didn't pack much.

"I could only find this." I said as I sat with my Pokémon. I opened the container and placed it on the ground in the middle of our circle. Everyone picked a berry and started to eat.

We all chatted away for the rest of the day. It was nearly dinner time, we discovered a berry bush nearby and decided that it would be our dinner. We picked it clean and sat down.

For the rest of the evening, we relaxed by the lake. Dewott and Buizel played happily in the water, while me, Timburr and Lilligant sat down and relaxed in the setting sun.

We watched the moon rise and take over the sun. Soon, we headed back to the camp. I decided to go to bed, it had been a tiring day and I needed the energy for the week.

"Goodnight." I called out.

"Goodnight." They called back as I entered my tent and slipped into my sleeping bag.

I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, something was rubbing my crotch. I opened my sleeping bag to see Dewott, her face close to my crotch, smiling as she rubbed it.

"Dewott, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I forgot to give you a goodnight kiss." She whispered as she started to rub my hardening member.

I grit my teeth as she placed her tongue against my member and slowly ran her tongue up my member. She smiled as she placed my member in her mouth and slowly began to suck.

I let out a quiet moan as the pleasure engulfed my whole body. She pressed her behind against me. I felt her wet slit rub against my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her behind and began to lick her slit.

The sweet tasting flavor engulfed my tongue and I happily licked it up.

I felt her moans vibrate over my member as she began to bob her head faster.

I stopped licking and I rubbed my paw over her slit. She let out a moan as I slowly rubbed up and down her slit. I slowly spread her slit apart and entered my paw into her.

She let out a moan as her walls closed onto my paw as I slowly thrust my paw into her. Her moans vibrated through my member and caused me to let my own moans out.

I heard a pop as she pulled my member out of her mouth and began to pant hard.

"I'm going to cum…" she whispered, she began stroking my member as she panted.

I thrust faster into her and she let out moans of pleasure as I went deeper. Soon she let out a long quiet moan as her walls closed in and I felt her juices flow over my paw.

She stroked my member harder and I clenched my teeth.

"I'm going to cum too…" I whispered. She quickly placed my member back in her mouth and she sucked hard as she stroked my member.

I let out a moan as I felt my seed erupt from my member and into her mouth. I heard her swallowing my seed and she licked my member clean.

I let out a sigh and she moved up and laid next to me.

"Goodnight…" I muttered.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she kissed my forehead and wrapped her arm around my chest. I placed my arm around her head and closed my eyes.

I soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes. The rising sun was shining through the material and I quietly let out a moan as I laid my head back down. Dewott was still lying next to me. She was breathing quietly and she seemed to be still asleep.

I decided to hunt for some berries for some breakfast. I slowly wriggled my way out of my sleeping bag and tread quietly to the door and step out. The warmth of the rising sun hit my back and I let out a sigh as I quickly stretched my back.

I heard my bones crack as I raised my arms over my head and let out a yawn.

"Morning, Jack." Said a light voice from beside me.

I was about to yell out in shock but I stuffed my hand into my mouth and turned to the voice. It was Lilligant and she was bent over, looking at me.

"Sorry, did I startle you." She said.

"Kind of." I said as I straightened myself up. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked her.

"I was just taking in the sun." she said with a smile.

"Alright." I said. "Well, do you want to come berry picking with me?"

"I would love to." She said smiling.

I returned the smile and grabbed a container from my bag. We ventured into the forest. I hummed a tune as Lilligant followed close behind me. We soon found a suitable berry bush and I started picking some berries.

"These look good." I said as I examined a berry. Its blue skin reflected the sunlight and I placed it into the red, plastic container that I laid next to me. I picked a few more berries and clipped the lid back on the container. "That should do well till lunchtime."

"Jack…" Lilligant whispered. "C-c-can we go for a walk through the forest before we go back?"

"Yeah, sure." I said as I got to my feet and placed the small container in my hand. We walked through the forest, the calls of wild Pokémon can be heard and the sun was shining through the treetops.

"Jack…" Lilligant whispered. "C-c-can I talk to you for a few minutes."

"Of course you can." I said as we stopped by a large rock. I sat on it and looked up at Lilligant; her cheeks were flashing a bit of red and she had her hands together.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked her.

She looked down and swayed uncomfortably.

"Y-y-you remember that night you had with me and Dewott?" she said.

"Yes." I replied. "I do remember."

She then broke down in tears and placed her hands to her face and started to sob. I jumped up with shock and ran over to her.

"Hey, hey." I said. "What's wrong?"

"I-i-it's just that…" She sobbed. "I wish I could of given you more… I wish I could have given you my virginity… but I can't…"

She was right. Lilligants could only reproduce with other Lilligants. They had no vaginas or penises. Just that flower on their head.

I hugged her leg, which I could only reach. "It doesn't matter what you can or can't give me." I said. "As long as I love you, and you love me back. It doesn't matter."

She sniffed and looked down at me. "I-i-is that what you feel?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied with a smile.

She returned the smile and bent down and kissed me. I returned the kiss and our tongues swirled around each other's mouths.

"In that case…" she whispered. "I'll give you what I can…"

She reached her hand underneath me and started to rub my crotch.

Her smooth hand glided over my crotch perfectly, it was wonderful. I was getting aroused fast. Soon my member was stiff.

"Sit back and relax…" she whispered. "I'll take care of you…"

I sat back down on the rock and she crouched down and placed her head near my erected member. She rubbed it with her cheek and slowly placed the head to her lips.

She slowly opened her mouth and took my member in. Slowly she fits the head into her mouth, and then she slowly makes it half way down. She starts sucking and slowly moves her head up and down.

I let out a sigh as my member was getting sucked. Her mouth felt warm and soft on my member. She sometimes wrapped her tongue around my member. After two solid minutes of sucking, I felt ready.

My arms tensed up and I clenched my teeth.

"Keep going…" I said panting. "I'm almost there."

When I said that she went faster, with a moan I let my seed deep into her mouth. She clamped her mouth over my member and took it all in. With a gasp she quickly broke away from my member and put her arms to her face. With a huge gulp, she drunk my seed and wiped her mouth clean.

I let out a sigh and slumped down on the rock.

"Thank you, Lilligant." I said.

"No, thank you." She replied with a smile.

I returned the smile and hopped off the rock.

"Come on, let's head back to camp." I said.

She nodded and we returned to camp. No one was up yet. Kate was snoozing under a tree, that book covering her chest. The others were curled up under a huge tree. My tent wasn't disturbed, which meant Dewott was still asleep also.

I took a deep breath.

"Breakfast!" I shouted.

Kate and the group under the tree jolted awake and looked around quickly. I smiled as I clipped the lid off.

"Here's breakfast." I said as I walked over to my startled Pokémon and placed the red container down.

Dewott soon climbed out of my tent and yawned. She shuffled over to our circle and dropped beside me.

"Morning…" she yawned as she grabbed a berry and started to eat it slowly.

"Good morning, Ms. Sleepy Head." Buizel giggled as she chomped on a berry.

The container was soon empty and we all had our fill of berries. Kate was peering over the saucepan intently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Just got to keep checking on it, just in case."

"Alright, well stay here and guard the camp." I said. "We're going to the lake to train."

We split into pairs. I was training with Dewott. She taught me a few more basic moves that I could use with my scallops. After an hour of running through those moves. I felt ready.

Timburr wanted to fight with me. So I accepted and we took our positions. Mienshao took her position as the referee.

I placed my hands near my scallops, ready to pull them out.

Mienshao looked at us both, and then dropped her hand.

"Fight!" she shouted.

I unattached my scallops and gripped them tightly in my hand. Timburr was quick off the mark; he flipped his log in the air and caught it, with a smirk he looked at me.

I smirked to as I decided to wait for his move. I didn't have to wait long, as he launched himself into the air and smashed the log into the ground. Sending out a shockwave. I got caught up in the shockwave and was knocked to the ground. But I wasn't going to give up yet.

I quickly climbed to my feet and spun the scallops in my hand. I dashed towards him and he was about to whack me with his log when I slid under the log just in case. I heard the swish over my head as it was swung through the air.

I heard Lilligant, Buizel and Dewott cheer and I got to my feet and turned around. He swung his log again, this time it connected with my legs. I hit the ground hard as I groaned with pain.

I opened my eyes to see Timburr lifting his log above his head, ready to slam it into my face. I was paralyzed with fear as everything went slow, slowly his log came down, ready to crush my skull and possibly kill me.

A blast of water came out of nowhere and knocked him aside. Lilligant, Unfezant, Buizel and Mienshao ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" they said.

"Yeah…Yeah…" I stuttered.

Dewott was leaning over Timburr, who was rubbing his head and soaking wet.

"You could have killed him!" she yelled at him. "He's your trainer! And you were about to crush his head in!"

Timburr's face showed guilt and he looked down at the ground.

I climbed to my feet and walked over to Timburr.

"It's alright." I said to him. "It was just the heat of battle that got to you. That's all, don't feel bad. I forgive you."

He kept his head down as he climbed to his feet and dragged his log behind him.

I lifted my hand and was about to call out to him when Mienshao placed her hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be okay." She said as I watched him walked away. "He just feels bad."

I let out a sigh and nodded.

"I think that's enough training for today…" I muttered as I shuffled back to camp.

As I walked back into camp, Kate was sitting under a tree, reading that small book of hers again.

"Did Timburr pass through?" I asked her.

She put down her book and looked at me.

"Yeah, he did." She replied. "He was dragging his log behind him, he looked sad. What happened?"

"He nearly crushed my skull with his log." I said.

She let out a gasp and placed her hands to her mouth.

"That's terrible." She said.

"Don't worry." I said. "He was just caught up in the heat of the battle. I forgave him, but he seemed to be beating himself up now."

"I hope he doesn't beat himself up to bad." She said. "I would hate to see that."

"Don't worry." I replied. "He'll be alright tomorrow… I hope."

Mienshao, Unfezant, Buizel, Lilligant and Dewott walked into the camp.

Buizel rubbed her stomach.

"What's for lunch?" she asked.

I let out a sigh.

"You can go berry picking." I said. "Stay together and use this container."

I walked to my bag and pulled out the red container.

"I'll be right here." I said handing the container to Dewott. "If you see Timburr, tell him not to feel bad."

I waved them goodbye as they walked into the forest. I let out a sigh as I looked at Kate.

"I'll be in my tent…" I said to her as I zipped it opened.

"Oh, okay." She said.

I walked into my tent and zipped it closed. I let out a sigh as I collapsed onto my sleeping bag.

I stayed in my tent for a while. I heard the others come back.

"Jack!" Buizel shouted. "We got you some lunch!"

"I'll be right out…" I mumbled as I climbed to my feet and zipped the door opened.

"Did you meet Timburr?" I asked as I sat with them.

"We couldn't find him…" Lilligant said.

"Oh… okay…" I said as I took a berry and bit into it.

We finished off the container and spent the rest of the day in the shade. Talking and sharing stories that we have heard. I had the most stories to share.

Soon the stars were visible as the sun was slowly hiding from sight. We found the nearest berry bush and had dinner.

Timburr wasn't back and I was worried about him.

"I hope he's okay…" I said staring into the forest as the night sky became darker.

"He's a good fighter." Mienshao stated. "He'll be alright."

"Yeah… your right." I sighed and walked towards my tent, hanging my head low.

"I'm going to bed… Goodnight." I said as I zipped opened my tent and climbed in.

"Goodnight." They called as I zipped the tent back up and climbed into my sleeping bag.

"Please be alright Timburr…" I muttered as I closed my eyes. I was restless and I kept having to turn, but soon I fell asleep and let the night drift pass me.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

I'm sorry this took so long. I been very busy this week. Thanks for waiting though.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Note: I been busy these pass two weeks, but I finally got chapter 4 finished. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my cheek against the soft material of the sleeping bag. I let out a quiet moan as I opened my eyes.<p>

"A new day…" I quietly muttered to myself. I wriggled out of my sleeping bag and sat on top of it. I let out a yawn as I stretched my arms. I crawled to the entrance to my tent and slipped out.

I looked around the camp. Kate was sleeping peacefully in her own sleeping bag underneath a tree. My Pokémon were sleeping nearby, I looked into the tree and saw Unfezant, whose eyes were closed.

Timburr was nowhere in sight and I let out a sigh. I decided to go for a dip in the lake, to freshen up before I go looking for Timburr. I quietly pushed pass some bushes and walked to the lake.

The sparkling blue water looked inviting as I kneeled at the shore. I placed my paw into the water, the cool soothing water engulfed my hand and I let out a sigh.

I walked into the lake, as the water came up to my stomach, I shivered at the coldness. After standing in the water for a few minutes, I soon became used to the cold and was able to enjoy the water more.

I laid on my back and let out a sigh as I looked at the sky, the sun was rising slowly above the treetops, the orange glow lighting up the sky.

I closed my eyes and I thought about Timburr.

"I have to find him." I told myself. "Or else I'm staying here till I found him."

Just then, I heard rustling in some bushes near the shore. I quickly dived under the surface and let my nose and eyes hover above the surface. I looked at the shore, waiting and wishing for whatever is making the rustling to come out.

My wish came true, as the thing came out and sat at the shore. I recognized it straight away. It was Buizel. I was about to say hello, but I had a sudden urge to stay where I was and watch her.

She leaned over the water and stared at the surface for a few minutes. She let out a sigh as she leaned back and closed her eyes. I stared and waited.

Finally, she spoke.

"I still haven't repaid Jack for what he did on the beach that day…" I heard her say.

She slowly rubbed at her cheek. I stared at her, wide eyed and waiting for her to say more.

She slowly moved her hand down her neck, traveling down her chest, down her belly. She soon came to her crotch and I saw her hand begin moving.

"Oooh, Jack." I heard her moan as her hand continued to move up and down her crotch. I couldn't see much from that angle, but I could tell what was happening.

She tilted her head backwards and emits a few moans as she continues to rub her slit.

"Time to intervene." I thought to myself. I slowly made my way to the shore and climbed up. Trying to make little noise as possible, I tip toed to Buizel.

She had her eyes closed and she was quietly moaning to herself. I slowly bent down next to her.

"Enjoying yourself?" I whispered.

Her eyes snapped opened and I saw her mouth open. Quickly, I tackled her and slapped my hand over her mouth just in time, as I heard a small screech emit from her.

"Shhhhhhh!" I whispered. "Don't wake the others."

She stared at me, wide eyed.

"It's me, Jack." I said.

Her eyelids lowered and I removed my hand.

"When did you get here?" she asked me.

"I think about half an hour ago." I replied.

She blushed and turned her head away from me.

"So… you heard what I said?" she said.

"Yes, I did." I said.

She turned her head back to me and stared at me.

"Well… I never really had the chance to thank you… for your help." She said.

"I couldn't let that guy hurt you." I replied.

"Yes… he had some anger issues…" she said.

"I could tell." I said, getting off her and sat beside her.

She sat up to and we stared at the lake. I was waiting for her to say something else, but she kept quiet.

"You know…" I said. She looked at me. "You don't have to repay me for what I did."

She looked down and blushed. "Yes, well…" she muttered.

"You helped me with my…issue…down there." She pointed to her crotch and blushed.

I nodded and looked at her.

She looked up and stared me in the eyes.

"I...I…" she stuttered.

"Yes?" I said.

"I…want to…play with your…crotch." She said, blushing.

"Is that how you would like to repay me?" I asked.

She nodded. "You did it to me… I'll do it for you." She said.

She shuffled closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

She reached down to my crotch and started to slowly rub my balls.

Her soft, furry paws felt amazing as they glided over my balls and over my hardening cock.

"Ahhh…" I moaned. "This feels good…"

"I hope it does." She moaned as he positioned herself behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She moved her paw up to my hard cock.

At first, she slowly pumped it, but soon she picked up the pace and I felt pleasure travel through my body at a fast pace.

"Oooh…" I moaned. "Buizel…I'm going to cum soon…"

"Let it out…" she moaned. "Let it all out…"

She pumped it harder as the pleasure traveled through my body and into my cock.

"Here it…" I muttered, as I felt the pleasure released with white, hot streams of cum.

I moaned as my climax came to an end, and a long, white trail led straight to me.

I looked down to my softening cock. Buizel paw was still on it and she had a small bit of cum on her paw. She released my cock and brought it up to her face. She sniffed and cringed her nose, but she then stuck out her tongue and touched it with her tongue.

In a flash, the cum disappeared into her mouth and I heard her gulp.

She smiled at me and giggled.

"Salty." She said.

I smiled back as I climbed to my feet and began kicking dirt over the trail of cum.

"Better clean ourselves us before we head back." I said.

She nodded and got to her feet. She helped me kicked dirt over the trail and a minute later, we had covered up what we did.

We walked back to the camp. Everyone was still asleep.

I let out a sigh and shook my head.

I looked at Buizel, who immediately blocked her ears and closed up her eyes.

I took a deep breath.

After a few minutes of calming every down from the rude awakening. I started to talk about Timburr.

"Today, we are going to look for Timburr." I said to the group.

Dewott crossed her arms and sat up straight. "He'll come back to us; we don't have to search for him."

I gave Dewott an angry stare, which I rarely give to any Pokemon. She unfolded her arms and looked down at the ground sadly.

"Sorry…" She muttered.

"Now, we got to search high and low for Timburr, he could be anywhere in this forest." I said. "So Unfezant, you patrol the skies above us and see if you can spot him. We'll scan the ground and climb the treetops."

"What about Kate." Mienshao said.

I looked over to Kate, who was staring at that small book of hers again.

"Your right, we us gone she's defenseless." I said. I looked at Mienshao.

"Mienshao, would you be willing to stay here and take care of Kate?"

She nodded and smiled. "I would be happy to take care of her."

"Good." I said as I stared deep into the forest.

"Don't worry, Timburr. We're coming." I muttered to myself.

We trudged through the forest, climbing over exposed roots and avoiding sharp rocks.

I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Timburr!" I shouted.

No response came and I let my shoulders drop with a sigh.

The sun was glaring down on us through the treetops. It was midday and we had no luck for at least a few hours.

I looked up to the sky and cupped my hands.

"Unfezant, Come!" I shouted.

A few seconds later, Unfezant swooped down through the treetops and landed beside me.

"Anything?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing, the treetops are too thick to see anything."

"Alright…" I said. "You stay here with us, let's continue on."

I walked past and tree and grinded one of my scallops across it.

I looked back to see all the other trees I have made a mark on. It would be useful on getting back to the camp.

I trudged forward and pushed past some bushes into a clearing. I came to a stop in the middle of the clearing and sat down.

"Let's take a breather here." I said, rubbing my feet.

The others sat with me in a small circle.

"I heard this part of the forest is dangerous…" I said. "Many trainers have been attacked and left the forest with a few cuts and bruises. Some even had broken limbs or black eyes."

"This part must contain some very angry Pokémon." Lilligant said, gazing around the clearing.

"As long as we don't piss the locals off, we should be okay." I said.

A few bushes behind me began to rustle and I quickly climbed to my feet and turned around. The others got up and stood beside me, combat ready.

The rustling soon stopped and soon crawled out was a Venipede.

My eyes snapped opened and I quickly placed my hands in front of me.

"Not a Venipede." I said.

The sound of rustling bushes became to echo out all over the clearing and every time a Venipede crawled its way out of that bush.

We were surrounded, we formed a circle and we all had out backs pressed up together.

"This is not good…" I whispered.

After I finished saying that, the Venipede in front of me lunged at me and attached its mouth to my hand and bit down hard.

I let out a yell as I began to shake my arm.

"Get off!" I yelled as I began whacking its head with my paw.

I violently shook my arm, which did the trick as the Venipede went flying off and hit a tree. The wound was bleeding, but it didn't eject any poison.

I shook my arm and turned around. The others were getting attacked by them as well.

I turned back around to see a Venipede slam its full body into my head.

I fell down, my vision was blurred and my hearing was muffled a bit from the impact. I saw my Pokémon collapsing. My breathing was heavy as I felt liquid running down my forehead and leaking onto the ground.

Soon, I was surrounded by them, all staring at me with that, angry stare. Soon they started to part, leaving a pathway straight to me.

I was wondering what was going on, but I soon found out.

Crawling slowly from the darkness of the forest; appeared a Scolipede.

It raised its massive body up in the air and glared down at me.

It walked through the aisle that the Venipedes made and was standing beside me.

I stared back at it, I felt my wounds bleeding and I could hear my heart beat in my head.

It clipped its claws; dropping on the ground was a purple liquid. It was excreting poison from its claws. It slowly lowered its claw near me. I knew what was coming, I closed my eyes tightly. Waiting for the claws to penetrate my skin and inject me with the killer poison.

'Whack!'

I heard something hit something. I opened my eyes, the Scolipede was lying on the ground, and nearby it was a square log.

Soon a grey creature appeared beside it and picked it up. It gripped the log under its right arm and gave a grin.

I instantly knew who it was. Timburr.

The Venipedes were already on the attack, but he dealt with quickly, with one swish of his log he took down five. Soon, every Venipede was knocked out and lying on its back.

Timburr leaned over me and smiled. I tried to smile back, but my head was thumping badly. I must of have blacked out then, because I woke up in my tent.

My head was pounding heavily. I gripped at my forehead and felt a soft material wrapped around my head. It was a bandage. Around my arm was another bandage.

I painfully crawled to the exit of the tiny tent and was fully exposed to the setting sun.

I let out a groan as I stepped out of my tent and onto the soft grass.

I felt my legs give way and I collapsed onto my knees.

"Jack!" called a voice.

I felt someone lift me off my knees and back on my feet, and placed my arm around their shoulder. Mienshao warm, friendly smile appeared next to me as she carried me to the tree, which where the wounded Pokémon laid.

I was lowered back down and I sat near my Pokémon. Examining them closely and slowly stroking them.

"I did all I could." Mienshao said. "They will be alright."

"Thanks Mienshao." I said. "You are a good nurse."

"Thank you, Jack." Mienshao said.

I sat next to Buizel, stroking her head, as she laid squirming in her sleep. She had a few bandages around her waist and legs.

My eyes soon snapped opened, as I realized I forgot something important.

"Where's Timburr?" I asked quickly.

"He went to the lake." Mienshao replied.

I climbed to my feet quickly, a little too quickly as I lost my balance and fell backwards.

"Take it slowly." Mienshao said. "You're still injured."

"Okay, I will." I said as I slowly climbed to my feet and walked to the lake.

Mienshao was right, I found Timburr alright. He was sitting on his log his hands in his lap, looking out over the lake.

I sat beside him and we both didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Thanks for saving us." I said, breaking the silence.

He looked at me and nodded.

"I know you felt sorry for yourself yesterday." I said. He stared at me. "But I forgive you."

I stared at him.

"You're a good fighter, and without you, I wouldn't win most of my battles." I said with a smile.

He slowly nodded his head and smiled.

"We're cool now." I said holding out my hand. "Right?"

He looked at my hand for a few seconds before taking it in his other hand and shaking it.

"Come on, let's stay with the others." I said hopping off the log.

"Wait." Timburr said.

I turned around. "What?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something important." He said.

I sat back down and looked at him. "Go ahead." I said.

He took a deep breath. "I like Mienshao." He said.

"Good to hear." I said.

"You don't understand…" he said. "I don't just like her…I…"

I leaned in close, with a goofy grin on my face. "Yes?" I said.

"Love her…" he said.

I leaned back out and removed the goofy face I made.

"You do?" I said.

"Yes…I do." He said uncomfortably.

"So why can't you tell her that?" I said.

"Because…because I'm afraid of being rejected by a girl." He said.

"Oh, come on." I said. "I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

"You think?" he said.

"Look, tell you what." I said. "Tomorrow, I'll talk to her. I'll try and disguise your love as a, question."

"You'll do that for me?" he said.

"You saved my life." I said placing my paw on his shoulder. "It's the least I can do."

He nodded. "Thanks Jack."

I nodded and hopped off the log and stretched my back. "Well, come on now. We better look after the others until they wake up."

He nodded as he grabbed his log and slung it underneath his arm.

We walked back to the camp, as I walked I had a grin on my face. I always knew something was up between Timburr and Mienshao and now I knew official.

As we entered the camp, I saw Kate nursing Buizel in her arms.

"Is she awake?" I whispered to her as I got close.

She shook her head. "I'm just taking care of her. She just so cute."

"Yeah, she is." I said as I sat beside her.

"Three days to go." She said. "Then you can be normal again."

I nodded and leaned back against the tree. I soon closed my eyes.

And fell

Asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up with a cold, morning breeze hitting me in the face. I wrapped my arms around me and let out a shiver as I sat up. Kate was resting peacefully beside me. She had Buizel in-between her lap who also was asleep.

The wounded Pokémon slept peacefully. I saw Timburr, lying face down on his log, snoring quietly. Sharp pains in my head made me stop my observations as I gripped my head and let out a quiet gasp of pain.

I heard soft humming emitting from the forest as I climbed to my feet, holding my head and wincing at the pain it made as my brain moved back and forth in my skull.

Mienshao walked out from the bushes and placed a red container on the ground near my tent.

"How are you today?" she said walking over to me.

"Not bad, just a bit of early morning pain." I said, wincing.

"This should help." She said as she pulled out a round, light red berry.

"What's this going to do?" I asked taking the berry in my hand.

"It's a natural painkiller." She said smiling. "It should help take the pain away."

I shoved the berry in my mouth and chopped down on it. The taste of prescription medicine filled my mouth. I cringed but manage to swallow the berry.

I felt a soothing relief fill my head and I let out a sigh of relief as I removed my paw from my head.

"Come on." Mienshao said, taking my paw. "Let's take a walk, it helps."

"Okay." I said, as I followed Mienshao.

We arrived at the lake and began walking down the shore.

I kept my head down as I walked through the sand, sometimes kicking up sand for the fun of it.

"Is something wrong?" Mienshao said, looking concerned.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." I replied. "Just that these wounds are making me tired."

She nodded. "Let's take a rest here."

We sat down on the warm sand and looked out over the lake.

"It was a good thing Timburr was there." She said. "Scolipede's poison is very toxic and can kill in minutes."

"Yes, it was a good thing." I said. I remembered back to last night, with Timburr's confession.

"What do you think about Timburr?" I asked her. "You have been with us for a while now. So I thought it must be a good time to ask you about your opinion on the team."

"Well…" She said, blushing. "I think Timburr is a good fighter and very agile."

"Yes, he is." I said.

"He's good to be with and I enjoy his company on our trips around Unova." She said.

"So… do you like him?" I said.

She looked at me and blushed. "Well…yes, I like him."

I smiled as I looked out over the lake again. "Good to hear that."

"But…" I said. "I do need to say something of my own."

"What is that?" She asked.

I turned and looked at her. "I don't think I thanked you for your helpfulness in that… place."

She looked at me and nodded. "I was happy to be assigned to you. At least you didn't try to rape me every time I went into your cell."

I looked at her. "You got raped?" I asked.

"Well… I used to be the guardian of another Pokémon, before you." She said, looking down. "He was… aggressive… and very violent."

I stared at her.

"Even though he had a pain chip connected and I had access to the button any time. I refused to press it. Sometimes I left his cell with cuts… or bruises, sometimes even bite marks."

"Horrible…" I muttered.

"He been in that place for a long time… it finally got to his head and he turned into a…" She couldn't continue.

"A monster?" I said.

She nodded. "Yes. Soon he began getting sexual. Every time I entered his cell, he raped me."

I did my best to retain the anger that began to boil up inside me.

"But… one day. I entered his cell, and saw a ghastly sight." She said.

"What was it?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "I found him… in a pool of blood. His throat was slit and he had blood over his right claw. He killed himself."

I felt my insides get punched as I took in the news.

"So… he couldn't take it anymore." I said.

She nodded.

"Well… at least I got everyone out… except for Beartic." I said, closing my eyes.

We sat there, in silence for a few minutes.

"But… what I don't get is that when you gave me my first bath." I said.

She looked at me.

"If you got raped by him, wouldn't that damage your mind and be afraid of males." I said.

She smiled and moved closer.

"You're forgetting one thing." She said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I'm a Mienshao. I can focus well and keep my mind in order." She replied.

"Good to know that." I said smiling.

She leaned her head against me. "You were really brave… back in there." She said.

I let out a sigh and placed my arm around her. "I lost hope a few times, but I had friends to help me through." I said.

I turned my head and looked at Mienshao. "But mainly your warm smile helped me through it."

She blushed and gave me a smile. "I just took care of you… that's all."

"Yes… and without you. I would have died in there." I said

She rubbed her cheek against mine. "But you're alive and growing strong each day."

I let out a sigh as I watch the sun rise above the lake. "And it feels good to be alive."

"I'll make life feel even better…" she said pushing her lips onto mine. We kissed in the morning sun, as I felt my pains lift from my body.

The kiss lasted for more than two minutes, as we broke away and panted. My cock was hardening as Mienshao got a glance of it. She gave me a smile and placed her head near it.

She rubbed her cheek against it. Her silk like fur sending waves of pleasure through my body. She began to stroke it slowly, even though she was a fighting Pokémon, her hands were soft and smooth.

She moved it closer to her mouth and began to move her tongue around the head.

I moaned as she began to suckle on the head. I placed my paw on her head and began slowly stroke her fur. She went deeper onto me and began to bobble her head up and down.

I panted quietly as she sucked me off. She was good, and still is.

With a quiet pop, she removed her mouth from me and laid down beside me. She opened her legs to reveal her pussy. I knew what she wanted.

I moved into position and began to prod my cock against her.

"Ready?" I said.

She nodded and I entered her, her walls were wet and they tightened as I began to travel deeper into her.

I thrust into her; waves of pleasure fill my body every time. Soon I was close to blowing my load.

"I'm close…" I muttered as I continued to thrust into her.

"Cum inside me…" She muttered. "Please…"

I nodded as I thrust my cock more into her.

The feeling took over.

"I'm cumming!" I said, releasing my seed inside her.

She let out a moan as I filled her with my white, hot cum.

I slowly slipped out of her and let out a sigh as I laid next to her.

"Life is good." I said. "But it's also better when it's experienced with friends."

"Yes, it is." Mienshao said. "And I'm glad you could show me this life."

I smiled as I stared at the clear blue sky. "Always happy to help."

When we got back to the camp, the wounded Pokémon and Timburr were all enjoying the berries that Mienshao picked hours before. I sat next to Buizel, who was munching on a berry.

"Are you girls alright?" I asked.

"I'm well." Lilligant answered.

"I'm alright." Dewott said.

"I'm good." Unfezant replied.

"Me too." Buizel said.

"Good to know." I said taking a berry and taking a bite out of it.

I looked over to Kate, who was stirring the saucepan that contained the antidote. I walked over to her and looked inside the pan.

The antidote had turned a dark shade of green.

"Two days to go." Kate said tapping the spoon she was using against the pan and placing it down on the table.

I nodded. "It's been a hard week, but it will be nice to be back to my old self."

She nodded as she took her position underneath the tree. "You have a strong spirit." She said.

"I guess I do." I said, sitting down near her.

For the rest of the day, we rested and allowed our wounds to heal.

Tomorrow was the final day of being a Pokémon. And I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I slept very peacefully during the night. Until morning came, where I was awoken by a loud shout emitted by Kate.

"It's ready!" She shouted, causing me to jump to my feet. Everyone else jumped to their feet.

"Kate!" I said, frowning. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry." Kate said. "But, at least it got you up and about."

I roll my eyes. "I guess…" I muttered. "So, the potion is ready?"

She nodded with a smile. "Sure is." She handed the flask to me.

I looked at the bubbling concoction, it was light green color and the bubbles that continued to form kept softly popping as I held the flask.

I gritted my teeth and looked up at Kate. "You sure about this?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Well… It is the first time making this potion. And, what do you have to lose?" She said.

I looked back at the flask and let out a sigh. "Alright… Here it goes… Down the hatch."

I placed the flask against my lips and chugged down the concoction as quickly as I could. The taste of rotten vegetables filled my mouth, and I spluttered and coughed from the taste.

"I suggest you head into your tent quickly." Kate said to me. "Unless you want to expose yourself to me." She lets out a giggle.

I could feel my insides beginning to churn and it felt like they were tying themselves into a knot. I quickly rushed into the tent and closed it. It felt like my body was engulfed in fire. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I felt myself begin to grow and my fur began to disappear into my skin.

After what felt like hours of pain and torture. I opened my eyes and gaze down at my body. I was myself again! Too bad I was naked though. I unzipped my bag and got changed into some clothes and I walked out with a big smile.

"Ta da!" I said, with a smile as I reveal myself to my Pokémon and Kate.

"Buizel! Buizel!" Buizel cried as she ran up to me and hugged my leg. I looked down at Buizel, before looking back at Kate.

"I can't understand them anymore." I said.

Kate nodded. "You're a human again, silly. Not a Pokémon."

I nodded. "Yeah… Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted."

With the help of Kate, we packed up the camp, my Pokémon were back in their Pokeballs. I was ready.

I turned to Kate. "Hey, uh… Thanks." I said, with a smile.

"Thanks for what?" She asked, looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Well… For helping me bond a bit better with my team. It… really helped, so… Yeah. Thanks." I said, looking at her.

She smiled at me. "No trouble at all, Jack."

I smiled back at her, and I held out my hand for her to shake. But instead, she leaned in close and gave me a kiss on the lips.

She smiled. "So, Jack… What are you going to do now?"

I smiled back at her, before placing on my cap. "I got a gym leader to defeat." I said, before I waved goodbye to her, turned around and walked away. My heart filled with happiness and glee.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

Hey all. Sorry, I haven't been writing much. Guess you could say I'm in retirement from fan fiction writing. Been a bit busy with life, and I haven't been getting motivated to write more stories. This story has been on my mind for a while. So, I just decided to finish it. I know it's not much. But, I just wanted to finish it off.


End file.
